Breathe of Life
by SamanthaStewart
Summary: ...
1. somedoby I used know

Breathe OF Life

*todo hecho parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia

Sinopsis:

Una conexión ancestral

Siempre fueron una parte del otro

Incluso estando separados

Pero después de 9 años

Robert ha vuelto

Reanudando viejos lazos

Imposibles de romper

Es que queriendo o no

Siempre serian…

El destino nunca ha sido justo y las cosas se salieron de control

Capitulo 1: Somebody I used know

*todo hecho parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia

…."cuando se trata deseo, la edad no es un obstáculo"…..

Londres, 2:30 a.m

estaba en un bar con mi mejor amigo Tom aun teníamos rato haciéndonos la idea de que jamás obtendríamos un buen trabajo bindre por una buena semana y por la estúpida de mi novia que ayer me había dejado, fumaba un buen cigarrillo teniendo en cuenta que mañana por la mañana si es que aun eso es posible tendría una reseca que me llevaría directo a la cama con un buen café doble.

Salimos del bar las calles regulares de dos buenos borrachos siempre serian las mismas hasta que llegue a mi departamento, estaba cansado mire el reloj las 4 de la mañana llamaron a mi casa

-¿hola?-robert busque entre los cajones una aspirina mientras sostenía el teléfono

-robert. ¿estas borracho de nuevo?-lizzy

-¿Quién demonios habla?-robert

-tu hermana ¡pedazo de tarado!-lizzy

-no hables tan fuerte quieres-robert se me callo un vaso de vidrio de seguro mañana no recordaría nada

-maldito seas Robert-lizzy la escuche enojada

Después colgué el teléfono no quería escuchar a mi hermana gritando. Dormi los mas que desee cuando desperté eran las 4 de la tarde me dolia la cabeza mire hacia la ventana ¿clima? ¡nublado¡ que rareza, me levante como pude intentando no pisar los vidrios rotos que había por ahí. Me cambie me puse una camiseta que de seguro tenia días ahí

-estupido. ¡Eres un maldito arrogante!-nikki

Dios no podía ser ella. ¿Qué querra ahora?

Escuche como se abrió la puerta de golpe, Nikki me miro

-¡que haces asi aun!-nikki

-no es pregunta es afirmación ¿cierto?-robert me puse mi pantalón de mezclilla

-tu que crees-nikki se sento en el sofá

-¿Qué deseas o que se te ofrece esta vez?-robert

Nikki era mi amante de tiempo completo aunque a veces me sacaba de quicio que siempre quisiera que tuviéramos sexo como si yo fuera un maldito prostituto que andara en la calle

-nada, por ahora. Tu hermana te busca al parecer tu hijada adorada quedo huérfana-nikki

-¿Qué hijada?-robert

Ella se levanto del sofá camino hacia a mi beso mis labios como una fiera, se alejo. Tomo la manesilla de la puerta

-te veo luego-nikki

Ella se fue, marque el numero de mi hermana desde el teléfono de mi casa

-¿Dónde nos vemos?-robert

-¡¿ahora si verdad!-lizzy

-callate y dime donde demonios nos vemos-robert

-en casa de mi mama-lizzy

-voy para alla-robert colgué tome mi chaqueta y Sali de mi departamento tome el bus que me llevaba a la casa de mi mama, el camino fue corto baje del bus después corri hasta la casa de mi mama abri la puerta y mi papa me miro

-esta todo mal-papa

-¿a que te refieres?-robert

-a que no trabajas te la pasas siempre en el bar no se que dia no te veo con una reseca ni siquiera tienes trabajp fijo y para hacértela mas sencillo te la pasas teniendo aventuras-papa

Me quede callado

-ya parale Robert. Querer alcanzar las estrellas no te hara conseguir nada-papa


	2. was I allowed to know you?

Capitulo 2: was I allowed to know You?

Kristen POV:

Escuche como abrian lentamente la puerta, me voltee. Mire cuidadosamente, vi a un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño claro, blanco, ojos azules de unos 24 años. Lo mire y sonreí. El se acerco lentamente hacia mi padre y yo

-robert que gusto verte-papa stew

-el gusto es mio-robert

-mira te presento q mi hija- papa stew

-kristen- musite delicadamente

-Robert, un placer- Robert el toque de su mano instateanemente creo una una corriente eléctrica , le sonreí y el se alejo

-Kristen,cariño. Robert estará con nosotros por un buen tiempo-papa stew

-oh. Eso es genial-kristen lo mire desistadamente Robert sonrio me baje del escritorio ya que están en un escritorio es de mala educación Robert y mi papa se sentaron. Le dedique una mirada rápida a mi papa y el me indico que me sentara.

No quería estar aquí, mas no podía parar de pensar que el fuera mi padrino, lo voltee a mirar.

¿Qué acaso este hombre de aires arrogantes y misterio enloquecedor es mi padrino? Es decir ¿Qué acaso el tenia algún derecho sobre todo aquello que yo conocía, era y pertencia? La respuesta era simple "si".- Sali poco a poco de mis pensamientos y volvi a la externa realidad

-entonces, te quedaras con nosotros-papa stew

-asi es, quiero decir, asi es como lo tenia yo entendido-robert

-es perfecto te quedaras en el cuarto de huéspedes-papa stew

Mire a mi papa, confundida.

-no-susurre no obtuve ninguna respuesta de parte de el

-por favor, no- inisti un poco mas el negó

-te quedras ahí. La habitación queda justo enfrente de la de Kristen- papa Stew

-¿puedo ir a desampacar?-robert

-por supuesto, faltaba mas. Kristen te llevara-papa stew

Esto debía ser una broma.

Despues de la pequeña y terrible obligación que mi padre me había dado, decidi que el viaje de la empresa ala casa seria en silencio. Robert no paraba de mirar por la ventana, decidi poner un poco de música mi ipod estaba conectado al reproductor de música lo prendi yy empezó a escucharse desde el fondo de mi auto la canción

_And when you say "I'm not okay,"  
I left my phone in the cab  
Now you can't get me_

I'm only getting started  
I won't blackout  
This time I've got nothing to waste  
Let's go a little harder  
I'm on fire  
I won't blackout  
I'm on my way  
I'm only getting started

And I can't see your face  
Cigarette the wrong way  
Inhale to the top of my lungs  
I'll be dying for this

Robert me dedico una Mirada desaprobatoria, me levanter de hombres di vuelta a la izquierda y llega a mi casa ahi Sali yo primero el cerro la puerta del coche con cuidado. Maldeci el coche de mi amigo gay estaba aquí, dios. Camine hasta el pórtico, el me siguió abri la puerta ahí estaba mi hermano Cameron le salude y el sonrio cuando vio a Robert callo de su asiento y rápidamente se incoporo, rei.

-Robert! Dios Santo! Hijo tenia tanto tiempo sin verte! Ven aquí-mama stew

Robert la abrazo y el sonrio, mire a mi hermano haciéndole entre muchas cosas señales obsenas y el sonrio mi amigo gay bajaba de mi habitcaion

-oh la la la. Carne nueva-martin

Lo mire confundida, el rio y fue corriedno a presentarser con Robert

-ola Martin, estudiante de diseño de modas, futuro zombie en Hollywood y cuando quieras salimos-martin

El le dio la mando Robert rio

-Robert, un gusto-robert Martin había sido echizado por Robert y el lo miraba curioso, llame la atención de martin y el sonrio

-guapo el deber de un mejor amigo me llama pero ten aquí esta mi numero-martin el le entrego un papel a Robert

-genial-robert

Tome a Martin rápidamente y subimos a mi habitación ya ahí, mi amigo se sento y nos sentamos mire por la ventana y el me miro

-es apuesto-martin

-es mi padrino-kristen

-y eso que-martin

- es algo mio-kristen sonreí

-si claro, lo que sea que te haga feliz. Pero solo imagina esto: ser raptada por el, creeme que hago que no pidan rescate-martin sonreí y rei el me miro

-solo veelo con otros ojos-martin

-no puedo, lo tengo prohibido el es mi padrino el es algo mio el tiene demasiado derecho en mi-kristen me hize el cabello para atrás y el sonrio

-como quieras mi vida, pero sigo pensando en que quizá sea una buena aventura-martin

-callate-kristen sonreí, al poco tiempo empezamos a hacer la tarea yo estudiaría literatura próximamente en la universidad de Australia pero por ahora debo acabar la preparatoria y el dia siguiente seria terrible.

Al dia siguiente me levante y mire el por la ventana, maldito sol que no dejaría de joder, me levante de la cama me duche rápidamente después me puse un short, una camisa negra y unos tenis rojos.

Sali del cuarto salude a mi familia y mire que el aun seguía ahí suspire me sente a desayunar como cualquier otro dia, normal, que todo siga normal me decía a mi misma.

Me levante del comedor tome mi mochila del suelo y me la puse

-kristen, Robert te llevara a la escuela y te recogerá-papa stew

¿Qué demonios intentaba decirme? ¿Qué no podía cuidarme sola? Pues no, pero puedo intentarlo ¿Qué acaso no?. Asentí, camine a regañadientes nos subimos a un auto que mi padre casualmente le había alquilado nos subimos, el me miro

-¿a que escuela dices que vas?-robert

Mire por la ventana

-washington o algo asi . no recuerdo-kristen

-ok.-robert el asntio y acelero el ni siquiera conocía los angeles pero me llevo a la escuela se estaciono enfrente de la misma Sali del auto

-paso por ti a la 1-robert no era una pregunta, afirmaba con incoherencia. Argh! Dios lo odio! Avente con la puerta.

La escuela estuve tranquila me he estado, a la salida me escondi de Robert literal, me fui con unos amigos en especial con Martin hablamos de estupideces de la escuela como que si viste como el Sr. Tomson llevaba su almuerzo o cosas de esas llegue a casa a las 3, me sentía bien abri la puerta Cameron me vio le dedique un dedo en medio y mi papa me miro

-¡Kristen! ¿Qué te sucede? Hija dejaste a Robert esperando por horas, le vas a pedir una disculpa-papa stew

¡oh, problemas!..

_Capitulo 3: hahaha, do you think I'm going to give up so easly:_

_Mire a Robert y el me miro de la nada sin pensarlo me subio al auto ¿Quién se creía? Me sente y lo mire_

_-la próxima vez no va a ser delicado te subo al auto aunque tenga que cargarte-robert_

_-estas loco. No eres nadie. Nadie-kristen_

_-soy tu maldito padrino-robert_

_-¿y eso que? a mi no me importa una mierda-kristen_

_-pues te empezara a importar-robert_


	3. Capitulo 3: hahaha, do you think I'm goi

_Capitulo 3: hahaha, do you think I'm going to give up so easly:_

Me habían castigado un mes por no haberme venido con Robert. Mierda. Que pedazo de hipócrita es. Tuve un día bastante normal de clases demasiado normal, hasta me dormí en una clase o dos, odio estar en el último semestre lo odio no haces casi nada todo se tata de mandar cartas de solicitud a universidades. Cuando Salí de clases estaba practicando con mis amigos ellos estaban ahí , sonreíamos , Martin sonreí y empezó a caminar como si eso fuera una pasarela de modos mi amiga Caroline lo miro y ella siguió, sonreí

-oh la la la. Mira nada mas quien camina con aires de arrogancia y viene por ti-martin lo mire sin comprender mucho, voltee atrás ahí estaba el, mejor dicho Robert, pedazo de maldito padrino idiota. Suspire. Le di la espalda y segui platicando el se acerco hasta con mis amigos:

-buenas tardes-robert hize caras

-hola, bombonaso-martin

-hola martin-robert

Lo mire y el me miro dedicándome una mirada errónea, me levante de hombros:

-¿iras a mi casa?-kristen

-sipi, Camero prometo pasar por mi y llevarme hasta tu casa-caroline

-genial, sabes desde que estoy castigada no puedo hacer mucho-kristen

-descuida, te entiendo llego ahí a las 8 ¿te parece?-caroline

-perfecto-kristen asentí lentamente me cruze de manos y Robert suspiro, susurro algo que apenas entendí

-¿nos vamos?-robert lo mire

-vete tu si quieres-kristen

-nos vamos-robert el lo hizo como si fuera algo real como si fuera un mandamiento, me negué me tomo del codo y me llevo hasta el auto ya ahí _Mire a Robert y el me miro de la nada sin pensarlo me subio al auto ¿Quién se creía? Me sente y lo mire_

_-la próxima vez no va a ser delicado te subo al auto aunque tenga que cargarte-robert_

_-estas loco. No eres nadie. Nadie-kristen_

_-soy tu maldito padrino-robert_

_-¿y eso que? a mi no me importa una mierda-kristen_

_-pues te empezara a importar-robert_

_-¿crees que lo hara? Por dios! Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre-kristen_

_-¿crees que no lo se, Kristen? ¿Sabes quien te puso asi?. Capricho mio te llamas asi por mi-robert lo mire confundida el rio vulgarmente me cerro la puerta se subio al auto "no música" parecía reto aquí poner música el camino fue en sliencio realmente en silencio, nadie hablaba ni decía nada mire mis anillos y me los acomode cuando llegamos a casa decidi ir hasta mi habitación ya ahí, tome mi celular le mande un mensaje a Nina mi mejor amiga_

"_es un patan, un total patan. Se cree la gran cosa. Nina te necesito. ¿Cuándo regresas?" lo mande al poco tiempo recibi su respuesta "baby, tranquila estare ahí pronto. Aguántalo nena pronto estare ahí las vacaciones acabaran. Odio Francia me enamore de un maldito francés" suspire ella pronto vendría era lo único que sabia…_

_Al dia siguiente todo resulto normal: escuela, casa, clases de actuación, castigo, hasta con mi Jella osea mi Max y todo empezaba a resultar una rutina poco comercial me sente en la sala tome el control y empeze a cambiar canales, me quede en Warner cannel Viendo the big bang theory amo a sheldon, es mi clase de pecado culposo ese hombre aunque fuera gay no importaba, estuve entretenida mirando la serie al poco tiempo escuche como abrían la puerta. No lo crei, me levante de la cama y corri a abrazarla, Nina estaba aquí nos abrazamos gritamos reimos e incluso hicimos desmadre temporal_

_-no puedo creer que estes aquí-kristen_

_-baby, no lo creas estoy aquí soy tu maldita mejor amiga-nina_

_-te adoro-kristen_

_-lo se-nina sonrio egoisatmente la abraze Nina era mi mejor amiga por dos buenas razones:_

_1 creia que los zombies existían_

_2 es la mejor amiga enamoradiza y conocedora de la moda mas jodidamente genial_

_En eso aperecio Robert, el miro a Nina_

_-hola-robert_

_-no puede ser!-nina_

_Ella corrió hacia Robert el la abrazo dejándola sin poner sus pies en el piso ella reia y lo abrazaba e incluso beso su mejilla el la bajo_

_-¿vives aquí?-nina_

_-si, kristen es mi hijada-robert_

_-eso ya lo se, me lo dijiste en el pub hace meses-nina_

_-¿Qué es lo que te soprende?-robert_

_-que tu Robert estes aquí!-nina_

_-bueno estoy aquí, debo dejar ya sabes los pubs mantenerme alejado de los mismos-robert_

_-no,no,no tu jamas harias eso. tu amas los pubs-nina_

_¿Qué acaso mi mejor amiga y casi hermana estaba hablando a mi peor enemigo como si fueran amigos de tiempos pasados? __Me jodieron._

_Capitulo 4: all around the world_

_-no-kristen_

_-lo siento, pero iras conmigo-robert_

_-no quiero ir a LAX a regoer a un amigo tuyo!-kristen_

_-lo haras. Recuerda Kristen eres mi hijada y por cierto tiempo estaras en mi custodia-robert_

_-primero salgo a correr desnuda a la Frontera de Mexico antes de hacerte caso-kristen_

_-quiero ver eso-robert_

_-idiota-kristen_


	4. all around the world

Capitulo 4: all around the world

Sabado!. Gloria!. Baje las escaleras no había nadie en la casa solo Robert y yo, el hizo el desayuno espero que no haya puesto algún tipo de veneno en el desayuno o algo asi

-buenos días-robert

Le saque la lengua y el negó con la cabeza

-iremos a recoger a un amigo al LAX para que te apresures a desayunar y cambiarte-robert

-no-kristen

-lo siento, pero iras conmigo-robert

-no quiero ir a LAX a regoer a un amigo tuyo!-kristen

-lo haras. Recuerda Kristen eres mi hijada y por cierto tiempo estaras en mi custodia-robert

-primero salgo a correr desnuda a la Frontera de Mexico antes de hacerte caso-kristen

-quiero ver eso-robert

-idiota-kristen

Cuando termine de desayunar, fui a mi habotacion a cambiarme me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, unos converse negros, una camisa de Joy Division me puse mis anillos me acomode un poco mi cabello, después cuando baje Robert me estaba esperando subimos al auto el viaje al mismo fue a silencio, cuando llegamos a LAX mi amiga Nina estaba ahí juaraba conocer al tal amigo de Robert decía que es muy guapo cosas de esas. Me sente en la sala de espera después de un tiempo empeze a desesperarme Sali fuera del LAX y me fume un cigarrillo me pone neriosa esperar realmente lo hace. Cuando acabe mi cigarrillo lo pise y entre al LAX vi a un muchacho alto de cabello café claro ojos azules, blanco y hermosas facciones me acerque a ellos

-Kristen, volviste-robert

-si como quieras-kristen mire al muchacho el sonrio

-Ian ella es Kristen, baby el es Ian-nina

-hola, soy Ian. Robert y Nina me han hablado mucho sobre ti-ian

-genial, soy Kristen un placer-kristen nos estrechamos la mano

Después el camino de regreso a casa fue ligero platica de ahí por ah platique con ian era un gran tipo, Nina quería una oportunidad y pensé en bajar la guardia para ayudar a mi amiga pero haciéndome complice con Robert. Cuando llegamos a casa todo empezó a fluir estaba en la cocina y Robert me miro

-¿robert?-kristen

-dime-robert

-¿crees que será posible dejarnos de tanta formalidad y empezar a ser amigos?-kristen

-si creo que podemos intentarlo podemos ser amigos Kristen pero debes aceptar que te recoga-robert

-acepto pero debes poner música me pongo ansiosa en el camino-kristen

-¿es buena idea si un dia ponemos tu música y otro la mia?-robert

-sera genial-kristen el sonrio y sonreí

-esta bien-robert lo mire

-¿sabes si Ian siente algo por Nina?-kristen

-no, no lo se. Nina quiere una oportunidad con el ¿cierto?-robert

-sip ¿crees que podemos ayudar a darles esa oportunidad?-kristen

-por supuesto-robert asentí me miraba curioso

-¿Kristen?-robert

-¿si?-kristen lo mire

-¿me recuerdas? Es decir en verdad crees que eres mi hijada-robert

-no se. Realmente no lo se-kristen el asintió y suspiro

Le sonreí

El sonrio dejo ver esa sonrisa torcida que primera vez veía, bueno después de todo el no es tan patan cuando deja caer esa mascara.

Capitulo 5: Secrets:

Lo mire y mire hacia otro lado rei un poco

-¿hablas enserio?-kristen

-si por supuesto-robert

-pero es que en verdad ¿quieres?-kristen

-si la verdad si, además tu habitación tiene ventana-robert dejo caer la mascara y esa sonrisa salio empezaba a gustarme que el sonriera


	5. secrets

Capítulo 5: Secretos:

3 días después:

Robert me recogió en la escuela algo realmente bueno y divertido empezábamos a llevarnos era el turno de que yo pusiera mi música él sonreía hablamos en el camino platicábamos de cosas que a ambos nos interesaban, descubrí que toca la guitarra y el piano, me dijo que el fuma y toma y yo le confesé de que yo también fumaba pero que mis padres no lo sabían el prometió que sería nuestro secreto y acepte cuando llegamos a casa Nina e Ian estaban hablando sobre ir al cine y nos le unimos.

Fuimos al cine estábamos Robert y yo esperando las palomitas

-¿en verdad irías a la frontera de México a correr desnuda?-Robert

-muchos lo hacen mas no me atrevería es que ya sabes es absurdo es raro-kristen

-claro, lo entiendo-Robert

-si-kristen

-¿Qué tal si cuando regresemos fumamos un poco en tu habitación?-Robert

Lo mire y mire hacia otro lado reí un poco

-¿hablas enserio?-kristen

-si por supuesto-Robert

-pero es que en verdad ¿quieres?-kristen

-si la verdad si, además tu habitación tiene ventana-Robert dejo caer la máscara y esa sonrisa salió empezaba a gustarme que el sonriera. Vimos la película de 500 días con ella una buena película, Sumer siempre sabía lo que quiera salimos riendo de la película el camino a casa fue ligero demasiado corto Robert y yo empezábamos a tener miradas que solo nosotros entendíamos y que por alguna razón sabían lo que significaban cuando llegamos a la casa cada uno se fue a su cuarto o a su casa en caso de nina, escuche que tocaban la puerta

-adelante-kristen abrieron la puerta era Robert le sonreí y el sonrio traía un encendedor consigo le hizo una seña para que se acercara y así lo hizo, abrí el cajón de i mesita de noche saque la cajetilla de mal boro y el tomo uno lo prendió abrió lo aventaja e hizo lo mismo fumábamos como si no nos molestare el aire del mismo mire a Robert

-no se darán cuenta-Robert

-¿Por qué lo dices?-kristen

-fácil tus papas están absortos en su mundo y ni siquiera notaran que estamos fumando-Robert

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cuál es el motivo?-kristen

-mi familia, creen que pondré un poco de lugar a mi vida no he tenido trabajo desde hace 3 semanas, iba a los pubs fumaba tomaba con mi mejor amigo Tormera un desastre me pusieron en mi lugar ellos creen que me harás bien, quiero decir ellos piensan que si estoy a tu lado empieza a buscar una razón de vivir un empleo es como si fueras su esperanza ¿sabes?-Robert el miro por la ventana y fumo su cigarro

¿Cuál es tu edad?-kristen

-23 ¿y tú?-Robert

-18-kristen

-eres joven-Robert

-supongo…-kristen

-¿novios, amantes, relaciones casuales?-Robert

-nada de eso, soy libre y soltera ¿y tú-kristen

-nada que realmente me pertenezca-robert cuando terminamos de fuma nos qedabmos en silencio sentados en mi cama lo mire y me miro, me levante de la cama y abri un cajón de mi escritorio quize buscar algo para ayudar pero no lo encontraba Robert se acerco a mi su cuerpo estaba detrás del mio

-¿Qué buscas?-robert lo mire

-la verdad-kristen

-sobre lo de….-robert

-si sobre eso-kristen

-gracias por intentar buscar-robert

-denada-kristen me voltee el me miro, lo mire se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla

-duerme bien-robert asentí y salio de mi habitación. Joder, creo que me gusta mi padrino.

Deje de ver a Robert con ojos de autoridad y ahora sientto que cualquier acercamiento de el me hara trizas, creo que me gusta realmente me gusta. Mierda. ¿ahora que?

Próximo capitulo

_Capítulo 6: wild, free & Young:_

_Robert y yo nos miramos reí y él se alejó de mi cuerpo me ayudo a levantarme_

_-lo siento-Robert_

_-descuida suelo caerme-kristen_

_-sí, creo que puedo notarlo-Robert_

_-¿notar que?-kristen_

_-tu torpeza-Robert me miro y golpee su hombro_

_-si claro sir perfección-kristen_

_Él se alejó de mi puso su mano en mi cintura y se acercó a mi oído_

_-se hace lo que se puede-Robert arrogante. Estúpido. Su mano acaricio más mi cintura lo mire me mordí el labio me acerque al puso mi mano en el cuello de su camisa_

_-sí, claro-kristen_


End file.
